


Hushaby

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Offscreen Jensen Ackles/Danneel Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending the 2013 San Diego Comic Con, the Padaleckis and Jensen fly back to Vancouver because the boys are filming the following day. Jensen is too tired to go back to his place so he crashes at Jared’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hushaby

It takes longer than usual for Thomas to fall asleep; the long flight and seemingly endless waiting at the airport made him cranky and he demands to hear every single lullaby in his mommy’s songbook before his eyes finally fall closed and his breathing evens out, and by that time Genevieve is more than ready to go to bed herself.

Leaving the door to Tom’s room slightly ajar, she takes a quick shower, changes into her nightie and starts heading for the bedroom when she notices the sounds of TV coming from the living room so she quickly changes direction.

“Guys, you’re gonna have to get up pretty soon tomorrow, I think you should…“ Gen trails off the moment her eyes settle on them.

They are on the thick, plush carpet in front of the TV, both fast asleep and cute as a pair of kittens. Overgrown, handsome, manly kittens, but kittens nevertheless. Jensen – wearing his Batman t-shirt from earlier and a pair of slacks borrowed from Jared that are too long for him and make him look like a little boy – is lying on his side, slightly curled up, head resting on Jared’s arm. Jared – stripped down to his favorite loose sleeping t-shirt and boxers because he’s never cold – is snuggled up to Jensen, spooning him and holding him even closer with his free arm wrapped around Jensen, fingers resting on the exposed strip of pale skin of Jensen’s flat abs.

Gen quickly snaps a picture of them with her phone and sends it to Danneel, firstly because it’s her sacred duty to share the cuteness and secondly because there’s no way they won’t use this as blackmail material against their respective husbands when the need arises.

She turns the TV off next and then stands there watching the two men, pondering her options. She could go sleep in her bed, which sounds way more reasonable and comfy than the carpeted floor, or she could stay here with the boys.

The decision is easy. She hurries to the bedroom, takes the large blanket from the bed and returns back to the living room with it, covering the boys and then slipping under the blanket too, cuddling up to Jensen because being his little spoon is going to work much better than attempting to be Jared’s big spoon.

Jensen doesn’t wake, just murmurs something unintelligible yet friendly and sneaks one arm around Gen’s middle, pulling her closer, his breath warm on the back of her neck. A moment later she feels another hand rest on her, larger than Jensen’s; those long, familiar fingers splaying possessively over her hip.

“Sleep well,” Jared whispers to her.

She does.


End file.
